1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having at least a print function and a copy function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lease charge of recording apparatus such as a copy machine or a facsimile machine on lease in office or other work place is usually calculated according to an amount of used recording sheets. As a newly designed multifunctional recording apparatus such as a recording apparatus with a copy, a facsimile for printing a received image, and a printer for printing image data from a personal computer, emerges in office or other work place, the lease charge might be calculated on the actual upkeep cost for various type of functions.
In the case of the existing multifunctional recording apparatus on lease, an unit charge for a recording sheet is flat rated for any type of functions, and it is usually set according to the cost for copying, that is actually one of the most expensive. Therefore, users who would like to use a plurality of printers on lease at less expensive charges have an impression that flat lease charges are higher than expected, and they keep at a distance from using the printers of the multifunctional recording apparatus on lease.
As a matter of fact, an amount of used recording material such as toner varies in proportion to the rate of printed area, or the rate of the printed area to the recording sheet area. Accordingly, although this rate varies in proportion to the area of words or image printed on the recording sheet, the unit charge for a recording sheet is flat rated for any type of functions, which might be regarded as an inequity for the users.